A Second Chance At A Second Life
by xilovelampx
Summary: Marie is a newborn vampire created by a nomad. After cutting ties with him at the beginning of her new life will she eventually find happiness and harmony again?


The world was once more at peace. Only a few minutes ago I was writhing in agony, begging for somebody to come and end the inexplicable pain that I was feeling.

I wasn't sure how long I had been burning for. After a while time seemed to stop existing and I let the flames engulf me. I only started to become aware again when the fire in my fingers suddenly extinguished, followed slowly by my other limbs. I had given up screaming days ago - it did not help one bit. I couldn't help the screams that were escaping from my lips all of a sudden, as a new unbelivable pain surged through my torso and into my heart. At this moment, I wanted to die. There would have been nothing that would have pleased me more than to give myself in to death. And then peacefulness. Quietness.

The pain had suddenly gone. I wondered for a few moments if my prayers had been answered and I had finally passed on. Something tickled me slightly and brought me suddenly back to reality. I opened my eyes slowly, in astonishment at the sight that greeted me from above. I was in a familiar room, although everything looked new. I tried to think back but my memories were hazy and I couldn't quite place where I was and how I had gotten there. Before I had any more time to analyse my surroundings anymore I became aware of the sharpness of my eyes. I could see everything - from the individual threads of the curtains to the not so smooth mirror glass. So many sounds reached my ears, but instead of becoming all mixed up together, I could suddenly hear each individual sound and I could work out exactly where they were coming from straight away. I could hear the chirping of a bird in a tree to the north of the window, whilst listening to the engine of a car passing 2 miles south of where I was. An arrangement of smells hit me. Plum, silk, mud, leather, soap, strawberry and chocolate. Just like my hearing, I could easily distinguish against each aroma individually.

My sudden heightened senses scared me. I jumped up about to catch myself from stumbling, knowing that I would have probably made myself dizzy from standing up so fast. It confused me when my vision didn't blur and everything was just as sharp and focused. This wasn't normal! What had happened to me?

Before I could think on this anymore a voice disturbed my internal struggle.

"Marie! I must say you look rather magnificent."

I looked around at the familiar voice. The tall beautiful man stared at me, wonder and joy on his face. I remembered from my hazy memory that William had never looked at me in this way before. It scared me.

"What is going on?" I asked straight away, wanting to find out the details immediately.

William didn't seem to be listening to what I was saying. He had his hand placed on his chin, as if observing a piece of art work. He then began to circle me and I suddenly felt as if I was being sized up.

"William! Answer me!" I demanded in a more agitated fashion than I had anticipated.

William stopped in front of me again after completing his circulation of me.

"Your just what I was hoping for Marie. You'll make for a very beautiful mate." he smiled the sort of smile that would have had me weak at the knees before. Now all I could feel was fear...and a strange burning in the back of my throat which reminded me the last few painful days. William noticed. "Ah your thirsty. I always forget what it is like to be a newborn. Let us hunt then!"

William darted towards me and I jumped back, my back arching and a hiss rising in my throat. The natural urge to defend myself had come out of nowhere and I grabbed my own throat, shocked at the noise that had just come out of it. Putting my hand to my throat was another reminder of the painful burn that seemed to be gathering heat every second.

"What have you done to me?" My back was still arched, and I suddenly realised that it was because of my crouch like stance. Another hiss raised from my throat and the need to defend grew even more. Williams laughed a bell like sound and I realised now how my voice now sounded a lot more appealing than what I was used to.

"I must say...carry on this way and your going to be one feisty vampire!" His bell like laughter broke out again.

The word 'vampire' was the only word I could make out from his last sentence. Right now my heart should have been beating violently and my body would be shaking. It scared me that I had no normal reactions, but it scared me even more that I couldn't feel my heart furiously pumping blood around my body. I looked down in instinct and was shocked to see that the skin on my handswas bone white, just the same as William's was. He took another step forward, and the need for survival kicked in. Before I could stop myself I was darting towards William as well to attack, angry growling sounds coming from my chest. I could see William reacting in defence when suddenly from the now open door a new rich, beautiful scent filled my nose. The fire in my throat suddenly raged and I found myself darting past William and out of the room into a large hallway. I followed the beautiful scent down the large flight of stairs and into the garden. Outside the scent was even stronger. I could tell that it was coming from the north east, in a wooded area by the village.

I found that I could suddenly run at a superhuman speed and never get tired. This would have scared me but I was now so focused on finding this delicious smell that would quench my thirst that I didn't think about it. It suddenly got a lot stronger about a mile into the woods and I knew that within a minute I would find it.

I could hear a river flowing away from me and then I caught the sound of a humming. I darted in that direction, the glorious scent coming from this singing creature. I found her. A young woman was taking a stroll on the pathway just up ahead. The scent of her was so strong that my mouth filled with venom. I crouched ready to spring. I could see the vein for which I would aim for under her neck, pumping that wonderful warm liquid around her body and was able to calculate the speed and angle at which I would go for it straight away. I had no morals at the moment. I was thirsty and I needed to dull the burn in my throat. I pounced at her and heard her gasp of shock as she felt me grab her. She had fallen before she could make any sound to alert anybody nearby that she was in trouble. The warm gushing blood engulfed my mouth. I could feel it trickling down into my body, warming me from the inside. It felt so good, that I had drained her within minutes. Just as I was finishing I heard a rustle behind me. I spun quickly, dropping her lifeless body to the ground to face William who was looking at me with a smirk on his face. I automatically crouched to defend myself and my prey.

"How did you find me?" I asked horrified at the thought of him following me.

"Easy. I followed your scent. Nice to see that you dont need any help when it comes to hunting" He nodded back to the girl whose life I had just ended.

I looked down at her, suddenly filled with remorse and horrow at what I had done.

"What have I done? I've killed her!" I sank down grabbing her body, trying to revive her but it was too late. I was nothing more than a cold blooded killer.

"Why are you so bothered? She's only a human. How else are you meant to feed?"

I looked up at William in horror at the way that he could shrug off killing an innocent person. I stood back up, knowing nothing more could be done for the girl. I started to back away from William.

"You've turned me into a monster! Get away from me!" I knew that 'before' I would have been sobbing. Now I could feel no tears coming to me but I could feel my chest heaving up and down in sobs. Before he could say anything else, I turned and ran into the woods. From my new ears, I could hear that he had not followed me. I didn't know where I was running too. I just knew that I needed to get away from William for good.

It was about 5 hours after I'd first started running that I finally stopped. William hadn't followed.


End file.
